1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for determining a permissible printing number (that is the number of sheets permitted to be printed), by referring to a table on the basis of a temperature sensed by a temperature sensor of a fuser. In this technique, when the cumulative number of printed sheets exceeds the permissible printing number, intermittent printing is performed, and when the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor lowers to a temperature equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature, the cumulative number of printed sheets is reset, and a normal printing operation is restarted.